My invention relates to a voltage controlled oscillator, and particularly to a circuit for improving the frequency-change-versus-control-voltage characteristics of the voltage controlled oscillator.
Voltage controlled oscillators are used in many applications, one example being a frequency synthesizer. In some of those applications, the frequency change of the voltage controlled oscillator as a function of control voltage should be made as large as possible, while at the same time the rate of change in output frequency of the oscillator as a function of control voltage should be kept as consistent as possible. In the past, as far as I am aware, the only effort that has been made to meet these needs has been to find a voltage variable capacitor whose characteristics meet these needs. Obviously, that effort is limited by the available or known solid state techniques, so that some sort of improved circuit is needed.